Detention
by Writing Is A Poison
Summary: Perfect A student Courtney lands in DT for a week. Bad boy Duncan gets DT every week.what will happen if he meets a new person in DT for her first time?
1. Chapter 1

**DW: hey guys whats up!**

Noah: the sky

DW: shut it this is an authors note

this story will be a short one but ill starting either Sunday or Monday. So basically I need an idea of what to write each day Courtney and Duncan are in DT.

So send in your ideas to me and ill give you full credit for your idea but ill still use some of mine.

Get ready for another one of my fantaboulous stories. If you havent already read my last 2 stories TDi Summer Vaca or One night id love it  
if you read them and give me your feedback.

I dont accept flames so if you dont like it well dry meatloaf and crunchy potatoes dude.

Peace and Love

DW


	2. a rushed chapter i know

**DW: I couldnt wait that why im writing now!**

**Katie and Sadie: We couldnt wait either so its good**

**DW: yes i just felt bad giving my readers a author note**

**Duncan: can you start now. I think i might like this one**

**DW: i think i will to**

**Disclamer: so we meet again- i dont own any of the tdi cast**

**

* * *

**

Courtney couldnt believe she forgot her history book in Gwen's locker. She was now running through the halls to Gwens locker.

She finally found Gwen's hallway where her locker was and she bumped into the one person who irked her nerves to the breaking point.

He had red converses, a skull in the middle of his chest, peircings on his eyebrow, nose, ear, and tongue and if that wasnt enough he had a neon green mohawk. She had to admit he was hot but not her type at all.

He smirked at her when she bumped into him "Well well if it isnt my favorite princess. Skipping? Looks like princess has gone to the bad side".

She rolled her eyes and pushed past him "Im not skipping ogre! You should be in class too. Skipping is breaking one of the rules".

"Ah but Princess I dont follow rules. You know we could ditch together and make out on my motorcycle".

"As much as it pains me to turn you down...again I gotta get to Gwens locker".

Duncan shrugged "your loss. Gwens making out with Trent in on her locker".

She watched him walk away and ran to Gwen's locker and as Duncan said she and Trent were making out.

She clearded her throat and they pulled away smiling.

"Gwen I need my history book" "Sure no prob....here you go. You'd better hurry up your already late".

Courtney ran as fast as she could to Mr. Keys class and brust through the door. panting

"Ah miss Briggs nice of you to join us. You are 15 minutes late, detention!"

"but- i had to....my book...gwen!"

"Miss Briggs please sit down and take this with you".

He gave her the pink slip that said she had to serve DT for one week started today.

She took her normal seat next to Bridgette her surfer friend and slapped her head on the desk.

She had never gotten DT before- this was going to be hell!

**

* * *

**

**DW: its rushed because im going to a party!**

**there will be more later on this week but review for now.**

**Peace and Love**

**DW**


	3. Monday

**DW: im sorry I just keep lying to guys but i just keep help myself**

**Noah: yeah lying make everything better doesnt it?"**

**DW: i dont like to lie its dirty**

**Bridgette: we should lock up her computer**

**DW: Hey bridge i like you...dont ruin it**

**Dislcamer: well this isnt Burger King and i cant have it my way- i dont own TDI characters**

"Courtney its not the end of the world. Everybody gets detention once in a while". Bridgette was trying to console her friend.

Courtney had her head down on the lunch table and almost in tears from getting a detention.

"Hey Court if it makes you feel better I got detention" Gwen said. Courtney glared at her and Gwen got the point.

"Ummm.....Noah got detention last week for reading in class, and Cody for hitting on the teacher. I mean its not the end of the world just serve it and then you're free".

"I heard that a certain princess got detention" she knew that voice from anywhere. She regettable looked up and saw the smirking green haired punk.

He sat down next to Geoff and DJ, courtney glared once again at Trent. "Gwen told me", "Geoff told me", "Bridgette told me".

"Okay so it got around but it fine your life isnt over" Bridgette said padding her on the back.

"Thats what you think" and she slammed her head back down on the table.

* * *

Courtney was dreading the last bell of the day when it rang she trudged to her locker.

Bridgette was waiting with Geoff at her locker "Hey Court after you get out of jail, we're all going down to the Cafe' to get smoothies. You wanna come?"

"I might be to embrassed to show my face in public but yeah I'll come" she shut her locker and Geoff padded her on the back.

"Hey its cool dudette my buddy Duncan will be there to keep you company".

"Wow I cant wait. See you guys later".

She heard Geoff shout behind her "Dead girl walking!"

* * *

Courtney took a deep breath and opened the door to the detention room. There was no teacher just five other kids.

There was DJ who gotten in trouble for bringing pets to class and then his bunny peeed on the homework.

Leshawna and Heather for fighting verbally in class with uh...choice words

Lindsey for making fun of her teachers head. She said it looked like her dog's butt.

and finally last but not least for Duncan for almost anything you can think of. He has a life sentence in dentention until they graduated.

The rules were on the board they read:

No talking

No food or drinks

No cell phones, ipod, mp3, or anything else that is fun

Stay quite and work

Plain and simple she sat down in the front and took out her homework. Might as well do something for the next hour.

She was into her work that she didnt notice Duncan until it was to late. He snatched up her book smirking and then hopped on her table.

"Guys we have a new detentioner for her first time. So lets give her hell like this..." he threw her book on the floor and then knocked down the rest of her books.

"What the hell was that for!?" she screamed. He bent down to her level and whispered "Because I dont like you".

"Pick them up!" she demanded but he just smirked and went back to his seat.

"Dont worry about him girl he's just mean and nasty" Leshawna said walking over to her.

"Thats how i like them" Heather said and grabbed Duncan by his collar and crashed her lips into his. Soon they were making out on the table.

"I cant stand that little tooth pick, bossy, two face cow" Leshawna was curling her hand into a fist.

"Be cool" DJ said feeding his bunny "Let them make out. At least they'll be quite"

"So what you in her for girl?" Courtney whispered her answer "I was late to class and Mr. Keys gave me dentention for a week"

"Mr. Keys is kinda mean" Lindsey called from the back of the class were Duncan and Heather were still making out.

Courtney was almost near tears

_"I dont belong here" she said to herself_

_"they're all rulebreakers and i always follow the rules"_

_"Plus Duncan's making out with Heather"_

_"He just asked me to make out with him this morining. He's nothing but a hot tow timer"_

_"Wait hot? Calm down courtney you can do it"_

_"_Girl you want to go to the bathroom?"

"Yes please" Courtney said wiping the tears away before it rubbed away her make up.

She went to the bathroom and reapplied her make up and stayed in the bathroom for the rest of the detention.

She finally heard everyone getting ready to leave and she went back to get her books off the floor.

She found them stacked nicely on her desk again.

She smiled to herself because Duncan had been the last one out.

* * *

**DW: okay so im hungry and its like 12: 45 im eating waffles**

**Gwen: at night?**

**DW: actually its morning**

**Noah: shes right but why waffles?**

**DW: because I like waffles! Hey Beth take us out please**

**Beth: no animated character were hurt in the making of this chapter. Review and make DW happy because when she's mad she's scary**

**DW: i thought we moved on from that little incident. He's fine**

**Bridgette: yeah he still uses that cane from what i heard**

**DW: oh can he eat solids again?**

**Trent: no not yet but I heard he got his skin color back.**

**Gwen: yeah his hair grew back too**

**DW: well thats what he gets for messing with me**

**Noah: all because he ate the last bowl of Fosted Flakes (dont own)**

**DW: nodody touches my frosted flakes and gets away with it.**

**Peace and Love-**

**DW****

* * *

**


	4. Tuesday

**DW: so I got an idea from edwardrocksmysocks**

Katie: i love Twilight! Jacob was the cutest!

Sadie: you like jacob omigosh me too!

**DW: you know i was a vampire in a previous life. Yep i rolled with the big boys.**

**Noah: wow you're blind, stupid, and crazy. Nice combo**

**DW: im not blind because i can see where my fist will connect with you face Noah. Now shush its starting...**

**Dislcamer: I dont own tdi characters no matter how cool they are**

**

* * *

**

Courtney took in the fresh air when she was out and walked to her pink convertablie and drove down to Cafe'. When she walked in Geoff was the first to see her. "Hey she's alive!"

All of her friends started to cheer and clap when she sat down. "Yeah yeah laugh it up" Bridgette passed her a raspberry smoothie  
"So how did it go?"

"Well lets see... Duncan knocked down my books then made out with Heather for the whole bell then i cried in the bathroom. So I'd say it was pretty nice".

Trent laughed "Sounds like you had a pretty bad time. Did you say that Duncan was making out with Heather?"

"Yeah the two were going at it like bunnies in a cage". Geoff chuckled "Lucky dude". All the girls looked at him in disgust.

Bridgette spoke carefully through her teeth, "What do you mean he's 'lucky'?"

"Its just that Heather's one of the hottest girls in the school plus he scored with her. Now thats one lucky dude".

"I cannot believe you just said that. Heather is the biggest slut in the whole school!"

"Yeah I wonder who she hasnt screwed yet" Gwen said she glanced at Trent. He put his hands up "Hey she came on to me I didnt do anything!"

"Whatever I not looking forward to another hour with the criminal" Courtney said sipping down the last of her smoothie. Now it was as empty as Duncan's brain.

* * *

Tuesday- Detention

Courtney walked in and once again no teacher and surprisingly no Duncan. In fact there wasnt anyone in there except for Heather.

She was doing her nails when she glanced up at Courtney. "Oh look it miss goody- two- shoes".

"Where is everyone?" she asked ignoring her comment.

"The miss loud and proud is out sick, the big softie only had one day as well as that brainless Lindsey, and my Dunky poo had a court hearing today".

Courtney snickered at the ridicoulous nickname Heather gave Duncan. The queen bee looked up at Courtney "Whats the matter Court? Jealous that I snagged the hottest guy in school?"

"Oh yes Heather Im so jealous of you because I havent banged every guy in the school yet" she sadi sarcastily of course.

Heather threw down her nail file and walked over to her. "Listen to me you goody-goody miss im a CIT. I could make your life hell here. Now why dont you just sit down and stay quite". Heather pushed her back a little with her finger.

Courtney smacked her hand away and spoke with venom in her voice "Dont you ever put your dirty, manicured hands in my face you back stabbing witch".

Heather smirked and turned to go back to her seat but instead she turned around and smacked Courtney full in the face. Courtney stumbled back into the table and she holding on to her face.

Heather was walking back to her desk when Courtney pulled her by her hair **(yes I was nice enough to give her hair).  
**She pulled back on it hard which caused her to fall back and allowed Courtney to smack her right back.

Soon it was an all out cat fight with tearing of clothes and pulling of hair. Courtney suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around her and pulled her of Heather.

She turned around to see a smirking green mohawked punk looking down at her with those gorgeous teal eyes.

"Ladies what seems to be the problem?" he asked slightly amused. Courtney could see that DJ had Heather in a tight grip.

"She's crazy! she attacked me first and..." she pulled away from DJ and fell into Duncan's arms "She was just being so mean and I was just filing my nails. You believe me dont you?"

Courtney was furious "I didnt even touch her first she started it!"

Duncan kissed Heathers cheeck and looked her in the eye "I believe that you're very bossy, mean, controlling, backstabbing, bitch".

Heather looked shocked "How can you say that?!" "Easy I just open my mouth and words come out. Sorry babe we're done".

"Okay.... thats fine with me but you had better watch your back. Both of you!" she flipped her hair and walked out.

"You alright princess?" Courtney looked down at herself, her shirt was torn her hair a mess, and she had scratches all over her arm. "You're asking me how im doing. JUST LOOK AT ME!!!!" she screamed at him.

"Alright ease up princess. You need a ride home?"

"No I-" she remembered that her sister needed it today. She really didnt want to do this but she had no other choice. "Yes I need a ride".

"Sweet c'mon princess" he dragged her to his motorcylce. It was black with skulls all over and a big skull in the front. He threw her his only helmet.

"No way Duncan I am not riding on that thing".

"Is princess scared?" he asked teasingly

"No I just value my life is all".

He rolled his eyes "I've been driving sice i was 12 now hop on".

She seemed confused "The driving age is 16".

He scoffed "I had keys and my parents car I can drive".

She slapped his arm, and he looked down to where she slapped him, "Was that supposed to hurt princess?"

"Yes! she pushed past him and sat on the back of the bike Duncan climbed on and she placed her hands firmly around his torso.

"No lower than my stomach princess" he joked. he didnt hear her response because he zoomed off. They came to a stop light and Duncan yelled over the engine to her "Hey princess where do you live".

She gave him directions and he zoomed off in that direction. They soon came to a expensive neighborhood. Most of the house her huge and pretty. She pointed to a the last house on the block and Duncan turned into her driveway.

She took off her helmet and shook her hair out "Hey thanks for the ride Duncan".

"No probably babe and by the way. I would believe you over that snake any day" he kissed her gently on the lips and turned back around to his bike and drove off.

Courtney just stood there and pondered over what just happened. That punk kissed her!

* * *

**DW: I finally go back to school this week blah!**

Duncan: i know what you mean. i only go to class to see princess

Justin: yeah I dont do math its for ugly people

Lindsey: and thats why Bell is so good at it!

Beth: its Beth Linds.

Lindsey: see there you go again Bell being smart. You know you should act smart like how i do

DW: thats why you stay in school kids


	5. Wendsday

**DW: school starts tomorrow my last day of freedom**

**Geoff: last day to party**

**DW: i dont think so. theres always time to party babe!**

**Geoff: you got that right dudette**

**DW: now lets get this party started Geoff!**

**Disclamer: i dont own tdi characters**

**

* * *

**

Courtney watched Duncan drive away on his bike before going into her house. "Im home!" she yelled

"no body cares" her sister skating past her on her skateboard. Courtney put her leg out and Diamond crashed to a stop. "Hey what was that for?"

"Skating in the house twerp! how was school today?" Courtney flopped down on the couch and her sister flopped down putting her feet on the coffee table.

"How should I know? I was asleep the whole time but i dreamnt it was boring so must have been".

"Hey Court! Who was that cute guy who dropped you off?" her other little sister Crsytal came down the steps. She and Diamond were twins and exactly looked alike but complete opposites from each other.

Courtney scrunched up her nose "That was just some pig from my school no worries."

"Well one day I wanna be Mrs. Pig because that boy was hot!" Diamond said laughing.

"hey why have you been coming in late this whole week and why is your shirt torn?" Crsytal was so nosy but polite about being in other peoples business.

"You cant tell mom but I got detention this whole week and got in a fight today". Diamond was immediatly interested "Who one? tell you kicked her a double snakes!?"

"I dont know! now you have to swear you guys wont tell". They both put their hands over there hearts and swore not to tell their mother.

The front door opened and her older sister Hillary stepped in carrying shopping bag as usual with their brother tailing behind her carrying more bags.

"Hello all! I just came from another wonderful day of shopping. You should have seen all the stuff I bought!".

"Hill you got a problem" Kyle exclaimed falling out on the couch.

Hillary shrugged and threw Courtney her keys "Court I need to borrow your car again tomorrow. So Kyle will be able to pick you up tomorrow after school or after your detention is over".

"how did you know I had detention!?

"I found the detention slip in the trash now its nothing to be ashamed of. I got detention a lot of times to".

"That really makes me feel better Hill" she said sarcastically. "But I dont think I will need a ride home tomorrow. I got a ride from someone else".

* * *

Wendsday Detention

Courtney sighed she had survived alomst the whole week and glad she would have almost two days left. She walked in the class but to her annoyance only Duncan was there.

He was carving a skull into the table when he saw her. "Hey princess hows it hangin'?"

"you know its agaisnt the rules to damage school property". "You know what... I dont care".

"Why do even bother!" she sat down in the front her backed turned from Duncan.

She heard him chuckle darkly "You so want me princess". She turned around to him  
"for the last time its Courtney not princess! and i dont like you!"

Duncan stuck his knife into the table and walked over to her. He leaned down to her ear and whispered" you are so turned on by me".

He kissed her ear and licked behind her ear. Courtney was not going to let Duncan get to her, she could play his little game just as well as he could.

So she smiled seductively and ran her hand along Duncan's face "Your right Duncan. I do have the hots for you".

She could tell Duncan was taken back by her response but he decided to play along. He smirked at her "See princess Im always right. Now how about a kiss".

"Okay" Courtney leaned in and so did Duncan and right when their lips were about to touch Courtney pulled Duncan's mohawk  
as hard as she could.

"Owww!!!! what the hell Courtney!" It was thr first time she heard him say her name. She laughed at the sight and she was laughing so hard it took her a minute to see that Duncan was inches away from her.

"That wasnt nice princess. Why must you torture me so?" he began kissing her neck and collar bone.

He smirked when he felt her shudder when his lips met her throat. His hands went down to her waist and pulled her into his lap on the table.

"Duncan you really need to stop...what if you someone catches us?" "Dont worry no ones here" he said agaisnt her skin.

He brought his lips up to hers and kissed gently at first but Courtney was tired of being gently and decided to let her self go for a moment.

When his tongue was at her bottom lip demanding for entrance she let him. They had a tongue war that was going back and forth and they pulled away gasping for air.

"Whoa didnt know the princess had a dark side. I like it".

"Shut up and kiss me again" she said laughing and pulled him into another kiss. They were now laid out on the table well Courtney was making out.

Meanwhile Lindsey and Beth were outside of the window watching and taping.

"You know those two make a cute couple together" Beth said holding the camera

"I know its to bad Heather's going to show this at Courtney's class president speech".

* * *

**DW: whoa talk about getting hot!**

Leshawna: on the table isnt that very uncomfrontable

Trent: not for them I guess because their making out on your bed DW

Dw: great now I have to wash my sheets!

Noah: ill get the hose

*gives hose to dw and turns it on. Sprays Duncan and coutney off bed

DW: and their still lip locked! what does it take to get them apart

Gwen: oh look its Celine Dion and green jelly!!!

*couple jumps up screaming

DW: nice one Gwen. Full props. Harold baby you wanna take us out?

Harold: yeah I got mad skill in speech. Review people it only takes a minute. Ill show you my ten pack!

Peace and Love to the world-

DW


	6. Thrusday

**DW: so this story is almost done!**

**Gwen: and you're going to be writing another one arent you**

**DW: depends on the story idea i have**

**Disclamer:I dont tdi characters must you make me feel small?**

* * *

Thursday (lunch time)

Courtney bounced into the cafeteria feeling better than usual because not only was her class president speech today but she and Duncan  
were on very good terms.

Bridgette noticed her friend's happiness and smiled "Wow Court I haven't seen you this happy in like forever".

Gwen laughed "I have never seen Courtney this happy maybe its because a special someone with a green mohawk has changed all that".

Courtney laughed there was no need to hide it anymore. They had already been shocked this morining to see Courtney walk in with Duncan's arm around her waist and watching them kiss before class.

Geoff, Trent, and Duncan walked in and sat next to their girlfriends. Leshawna who was their big, loud, and proud friend walked over as well and scooted Duncan over with her big butt.

"Courtney hon I got something to tell you".

"What is it?" "Well I kinda heard that brainless Lindsey talking to Heather this morning about you. Now I gotta hunch that they might want to ruin your president speech today and Shawnie's hunches are never wrong".

"What could see possibly do I mean she has nothing agasint me".

"I dont about that honey but you call ne if you need to and Ill straighten Heather out for you at no cost".

"Thanks Leshawna but that wont be nessary". "Alright just watch out Heather's as mean as a snake". Leshawna left and Duncan scooted back over to Courtney.

"You dont think she'll actually do anything?" Gwen asked

"Im not so sure but Im need for you to do me a favor".

They all leaned in to hear what Courtney had to say.

**

* * *

**

It was only two hours before Courtney gave her speech agaisnt some kid named Noah and Harold. Gwen was sneaking around picking up bits and peices from Heather and Lindsey's conversation.

"Now Linsdey I need you to sneak into the pprojection room above the autorium and put the video of Courtney and Duncan in the computer system then when it comes time for her to speak everyone will see the whore she really is now do you understand?".

"Yup I got it Haily!"

Gwen followed Linsdey up to the projection room and watched Lindsey do what Heather told her. Lindsey was coming out and she spotted Gwen.

"Hi Greta! what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing Lindsey but you know what I think that Tyler is looking for you in the boys bathroom".

"Oh that amazing Im coming Taylor" she ran out the room to probably look for Tyler. Gwen had the other video that Beth had given her and she hooked it up to the system.

"Heather is so dead".

* * *

Courtney was backstage getting ready for her speech after Noah was done talking. She felt a pair of stronge arms around her waist. "Nervous princess?"

"No I know i got this in the bag. I mean look at my competiton if you can call them that". harold was picking his nose and on stage Noah was sweating like a pig.

"So if you win do i get something special" Duncan asked her. She giggle and kissed him "You just might. now let go its my turn".

"go get them princess" Duncan said releasing her but not before slapping her butt. "You pig!"

Courtney walked out and began to talk about why she was running and the thing she'd do if elected.

In the projection room Heather switched the screen from Courtney's face to the video of her and Duncan making out.

Courtney looked up when everyone started laughing and whistling. She was red hot from embrassment and anger.

Leshawn snuck up behind Heather and grabbed her by the hair while Gwen switched to video of Heather.

Everybody in the whole school saw Heather with sunglasses, a big fedora hat, and a treanch coat on. She looked around and walked into the  
Goodwill.

She grabbed a cart and started to shop around the Goodwill. After she was done she checked out and walked back with her bags to a beat up buggy and drive off.

Everyone was howling with laughter and cheering Courtney's name. Heather broke free of Leshawna and ran down to the stage.

"Stop laughing!" she screamed but that just made them laugh harder. Courtney walked off smirking at Heather.

"Princess that was classic!" he said bringing her into a hug.

"I know its just that everyone saw the video of us too".

"So let them watch. They just wish they were us".

"So we'll meet up later at Detention and do the usual".

"If you mean make out, then yeah Ill be there" he kissed her cheek.

"You're such a orge"

"Yes but Im your orge right?"

She smiled and kissed him "Exactly"

* * *

**DW: hahaha the goodwill classic!**

Gwen: major points for that one DW

Trent: brutal!

DW: yeah but I just love it when Heather gets the karma she deserved

DW: hey I have a riddle for you guys it took me awhile to get it but it goes like this

Theres a cabin on a mountain top. There are twenty two dead people in the cabin. Now theres no way to get up or down the moutain.  
So how did they die?

who ever gets the answer correct get to choose what story Ill write next. So when you get right Ill send you my ideas for stories and you help me pick but im only gonna send you the title and a brief description.

Good luck and Peace and Love

DW


	7. Friday last chapie too

**DW: so this is the last chapter of the story. Told you it was going to be short**

**Noah: not short enough**

**DW: Noah you are just full of sunshine arent you?**

**Noah: I do try**

**DW: well not hard enough**

**Noah: DW dont start just get on with it**

**DW: alright guys last chapter!**

**Disclamer: yes I say it loud and not so proud I dont own TDI characters**

**

* * *

**

**Friday last Detetion**

Courtney showed up to detention happier than usual. She won class president, she got back at Heather, and she was going out with the hottest boy.

In detention today there was Duncan, Leshawna, and Kaite and Sadie.

"What are you two doing in here. You get in trouble for being to happy?" she asked the 'twins'

They giggled "No of course not! We we're arguing over Justin in class again" Katie said.

"We're over him now arent we Katie?" "We are so totally over him!"

"Uh good to know" Courtney said walking back and taking the seat next to Duncan.

"Well if isnt my princess. So how did you like detention for your first time?"

She sat on his lap and his arms held her in close. "It was alright but I never want to get it again".

"Thats to bad because I spend everyday in detention well I guess I could sneak out".

"Duncan thats agaisnt the rules!" she hit him lightly on the arm.

"Darling you should know by now that I dont follow rules".

"Yes and you know there was one good thing about getting detention".

"Oh really whats that?"

"I met an orge like you!"

"Best thing that could have happened. hey princess feel like ditiching?"

"We cant!" "Honey look around do you see a teacher?"

"No but-" "No buts were leaving. Everyone's down at the cafe".

"I heard that white boy lets bounce!" Leshawna standing up and grabbing her purse.

"hey twiddle dumb and twiddle idiot you two coming?"

"oh yes! Im just dying for a smoothie" Katie said pulling Sadie up with her.

"Me too. Maybe Justin will be there!"

"I thought we were over him!"

"We are but that doesnt mean we cant look at him"

"Oh Sadie you're right! Lets go".

* * *

"So I guess you two ae like a thing now huh" Geoff asked his arm over Bridgette

"So that means you boys owe me some money" Duncan said holding his hand out.

"Duncan tell me you didnt bet the guys that you could get me to be your girlfriend!" Courtney exclaimed.

"They started it besides I had no doubt you couldnt fall for my charming good looks" he said collecting money from Geoff, Trent, DJ, and Owen.

"Aren't you happy today was your last day of detention?" Gwen asked.

"Yes and Im never doing it again."

"You to have liked something about it" Bridgette sadi taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Well if you count meeting Duncan a good thing then yes I loved getting detention".

"Right on sister!" Geoff said holding up his cup. "To detention!"

They all put their cups up and touched them together.

"To detention!"

* * *

**DW: I wouldnt call this my best work but hey it wa supposed to be short and sweet.  
However none of my reviewers guess the right answer to the riddle so Bridgette would you so kindly tell us the answer?**

Bridgette: sure thing. The answer actually is..... you know a cabin can mean something else  
like a PLANE cabin. The place where everyone sits. The plane crashed into the mountain killing all the passengers.

DW: you wouldnt believe the answers I got but you had to think outside the box. So since no one guess it  
I picked my next story. It came to me one day. Its called Sky High and its going to be based off the movie with TDI characters/

Usual couples but not just D/C action even though we all love them. This will be an all TDI story mainly. So Ill need powers.

I've already got Courtney, Duncan, and Bridgette covered I just need the rest of the TDi crew.

So you can send me your powers for whatever person and Ill give you the credit for them and I'll write savvy?

But dont send them until I get the story up first which will be today since Im not doing anything. Use the review power dont PM them  
to me please.

Alright Review and Peace and Love People!

DW


End file.
